


50 First Dates

by achievementboyfriends



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, First Love, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievementboyfriends/pseuds/achievementboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following a freak accident four years earlier that leaves Gavin Ramsey-Free without the capacity to retain new memories, Geoff and his wife Griffon try their best to give their pseudo-adopted son a normal life. Enter Michael Jones, a fiery redhead with a loud voice, a dimpled smile, and the ambition to try and help Gavin remember again. 50 First Dates inspired AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 First Dates

_Wouldn't it be nice if we were older, then we wouldn't have to wait so long_

The radio alarm wakes Geoff Ramsey up at six am, just like always. He leans over to press a kiss to his wife’s cheek before getting out of bed, tugging on a pair of shorts before quietly leaving the room, closing the door behind him. He heads straight for the living room where he takes the disc resting inconspicuously atop the television, leaning down to load it up into the xbox before turning back towards the hallway. Time to start the day.

Gavin Ramsey-Free is sleeping on a twin bed, lanky arms and legs splayed every which way. Geoff can’t help but smile at the boy who was basically his son. The smile turns sad when he remembers what it is he’s in the room to do. 

Geoff makes his way towards the bed, sitting on the edge and gently shaking the boy awake, smiling reassuringly at the tired eyes that soon open to stare at him. 

“Morning, Gavva. How’d you sleep?”

Gavin frowns, reaching up to rub at his eyes before sitting up, staring at Geoff curiously. 

“Geoff...did you get a new tattoo last night?” Gavin’s voice is low and deep, a surprise to the boy as he brings a hand up to his throat in confusion.

“There’s something you should see, lad. You can ask me questions afterward, okay?” 

Gavin nods, his bright green eyes wide with what Geoff can only image as fear. It’s the same look that takes over Gavin’s face every morning when he'd woken up this way. It’s the same look that Geoff had been greeting for almost four years now, and he still hasn’t fully gotten used to it.

Gavin takes a seat on the sofa, curling up in a ball, awkwardly wrapping his long arms around his legs. It’s as if he doesn’t know what to do with his body. Geoff sighs. It’s not the first time he wished that Gavin’s accident had happened after puberty so the boy wouldn’t be so lost and confused with his own body each morning. 

“I’m going to show you a tape, Gavin, and when it’s over we can talk about what you’ve seen, alright? If it upsets you though, you can, uh, go back to your room until you’re ready, okay?”

Gavin nods, eyes still wide and Geoff can’t help but equate the boy to a lost little lamb, all gangly and awkward and alone. He leans over and places a hand on Gavin’s shoulder, squeezing. What Gavin is about to watch isn’t easy or simple and he has no idea how the boy will react; he never knows. 

He presses play on the remote and sits back, watching the same video that he’d made just a few weeks before. He updates the videos every so often with new information to make sure everything is up-to-date. The first videos were only a few minutes long but the current version is reaching almost half an hour, especially the parts about Millie. On top of wishing Gavin hadn’t had his accident until after puberty, Geoff also wishes his pseudo-adopted son hadn’t hurt himself until after Millie was born. This particular video ends with a picture of the four of them together, his two children holding each other with wide smiles on their faces. It hurts to think about the fact that Gavin hadn’t remembered that moment the next day. 

Geoff watches until the screen goes blank before turning towards Gavin, a helpless feeling settled into his gut just like always. Gavin is staring straight ahead, one hand covering his mouth as he cries. Geoff inwardly cringes. Crying days are always the worst. 

Gavin heads straight to his room, curling up under the covers and reading through a diary that Geoff had supplied after they finished the video, explaining to the young boy that he’d been writing in it ever since his accident, ever since he stopped remembering. Geoff leaves him to reading it, saying that he’s more than welcome to come have breakfast with the family if he feels up to it, though Geoff knows that it’s more likely that the boy will eat in his room, hiding away from the harsh truth that he was slapped in the face with upon waking up.

As Geoff closes Gavin’s door behind him to head back into his own bedroom where his beautiful wife is just waking up, he hears the heavy sobs begin. His heart breaks. 

Hopefully tomorrow is a better day.

~

Michael is already frustrated by the time he’s halfway through his daily walking route with his dog, an annoying little Shih Tzu named Banjo. The damned thing is more than annoying; it’s infuriating, and Michael can’t remember why the hell he thought it would be a good idea to get a dog immediately after moving to Austin, Texas. Well, that was a lie, of course he could remember the crippling loneliness he had felt after relocating his life across the goddamn country, but that didn’t mean that he had made the right choice in adopting this stupid little dog. 

As Michael looks down to glare at it, Banjo squeaks, dancing across the grass before going completely still, sniffing the air. Michael sighs, waiting for the dog to keep moving. When Banjo does, he goes running in the direction of the park, dragging a surprised Michael behind him.

“Hey! Where’s the fire?” Michael tightens his hold on the leash, looking around for what in the world had startled the stupid animal. That’s when his eyes land on a park bench, occupied by a tall, gangly looking boy with messy brown hair. The boy is reading a book of some sort and from the sound of it, he’s crying. Frowning, Michael walks towards the boy, a little concerned. It’s not everyday that he runs into someone else in this old park, let alone someone crying. 

“Hey there buddy, you alright?” Michael calls out when he’s closer, watching as the boy flinches and clutches his notebook to his chest. He’s close enough to see the boy’s eyes, a brilliant green that, as dumb and poetic as it sounds, seem to sparkle in the sunlight, helped along by the shiny wetness from his tears. On the ground, Banjo is freaking out, yipping and dancing around, pulling on the leash to get closer to the boy. Michael watches as he notices the dog and smiles shyly, reaching a hand down to pet the dog, other hand still clutching his book.

“What’s the dog’s name?” the stranger asks, visibly relaxing and grinning at the playful dog, letting out a tiny little laugh when his fingers are licked. Michael is a little taken back by the boy’s accent, definitely foreign. It’s something he can relate to, being a Jersey kid in goddamn _Texas_. 

“Uh, he’s Banjo. Dumb little shit...Shih Tzu, that doesn’t know how to take a normal walk and keep to the path.”

The boy tenses up again, sensing the annoyance in Michael’s voice.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to um, disturb your walk.”

“No no no, believe me, you didn’t.” Michael speaks fast, shuffling over to sit on the other side of the bench. “My name is Michael Jones. How about yours?”

“I’m uh...I’m Gavin...Gavin Free, I guess, or maybe Ramsey-Free.”

Michael frowns, the expression becoming a familiar look on his face.

“How do you not know your own name?”

Gavin looks embarrassed, and Michael feels like a bit of an ass for asking, but just as Gavin opens his mouth to speak, there’s a shout from across the park.

“Gav! Gavin! Geoff and I have been looking _everywhere_ for you!” 

It’s a blonde woman wearing a plain black tank top, but her arms are covered from shoulder to wrist with various tattoos. She has a ring through the middle of her nose and half of her head is shaved. She looks like a right weirdo, but it’s nothing Michael isn’t used to. He notices that her accent is drastically different than Gavin’s, and his mind starts whirring with questions. 

Gavin shrugs, giving a shy smile to Michael and giving a last pet to Banjo before standing.

“Sorry, Griffon. I’ll come home now.”

Griffon is in front of them now, hands shaking as she pulls Gavin in to a hug, sighing in relief. Michael feels a bit like he’s intruding on a private moment, but when the strange woman’s speculative eyes meet his own, he doesn’t move to stand, simply sitting back and letting Banjo up on his lap, waiting to be addressed.

Pulling back, Griffon puts her hands on Gavin’s cheeks, holding his head close to hers. 

“Promise me you won’t do that again, Gav, please. We’ve been looking for hours and were about to go home to see if you’d come back when Millie said she saw you sitting in the park. You almost gave Geoff a heart-attack when he went into your room and saw you were gone.”

Gavin shrugs, pulling back to sit on the bench again, book in his lap. 

“Sorry. I just needed to get some air.”

Griffon turns her eyes to Michael again, looking him up and down.

“Who’s this, Gavin?”

Gavin shrugs again, occupied by Banjo jumping over into his lap, licking at his chin. Michael stands, holding a hand out to the woman and forcing a smile.

“I’m Michael. I was just walking around when my dog started running towards Gavin here and when I saw he was crying, I wanted to make sure he was alright.”

Griffon looks back at Gavin when she hears that he had been crying, and the look on her face was just plain sad and defeated.

“Did you finish reading your diary, Gav? Is that why you were crying?”

Gavin doesn’t answer, instead reaching over to place Banjo on the now empty side of the bench before standing himself, sighing.

“Yeah. But I’m ready to go home now. Sorry for disturbing you, Michael. Thanks for coming to check on me. Your dog is really cute.”

Michael watches as the two strangers leave, Griffon’s hand in Gavin’s as she leads him towards a car that’s parked not far from the bench. He watches until they get into the car and drive off, and only starts walking again when Banjo begins to whine. He doesn’t know why, but he feels like he’s been kicked right in the gut. 

~

_Wouldn't it be nice if we were older, then we wouldn't have to wait so long_

The radio alarm wakes Geoff Ramsey up at six am, just like always. He leans over to press a kiss to his wife’s cheek before getting out of bed, tugging on a pair of shorts before quietly leaving the room, closing the door behind him. He heads straight for the living room where he takes the disc resting inconspicuously atop the television, leaning down to load it up into the xbox before turning back towards the hallway. 

Time to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow http://achievementboyfriends.tumblr.com/ for fic updates and fun times :)


End file.
